One Year
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: "Sometimes, I think you're still here with me. But...Then I open my eyes and I realize it's not true. Just a dream, a memory. I wish you were still here, Prim."


_**One Year**_

The sun was hanging low in the sky, not long since it had partly-risen. It was still early morning, but there was at least one person awake in Victor's Village. With her tangle, brown hair pulled into her usual braid and her tiresome grey eyes fixed on the floor, the girl walked solemnly towards the flower beds.

There was a variety of flowers, all planted safely along the edge, giving the dreary place a much better feel to it. But not even flowers were going to brighten up the day now.

The girl stopped, kneeling down by a small bush of collected flowers. They came in a variety of colors from pink to blue, yellow to white; Primrose.

"Hey, Prim." The girl's voice was very shaky to start with. "It's your big sister, Katniss, here." How stupid Katniss found herself to sound now. But Dr. Aurelius had insisted that talking to Prim today may have been able to help her get over the on-going depression.

"Can you believe it, Prim? It's been a year...One whole year since the districts took over the Capitol. A year since I...I last saw you." A silent tear made its way down Katniss' face, though she didn't even realize. The tears were always falling now. It happened so often that Katniss never even realized it anymore.

"I hope you're doing well, Prim, wherever you are. I'm not sure if I believe in Heaven and Hell, but I know you'll be in Heaven now. With father, maybe." Katniss sniffled, using the back of her sleeve as a tissue. "Sometimes, I think you're still here with me. But...Then I open my eyes and I realize it's not true. Just a dream, a memory. I wish you were still here, Prim."

It was getting very hard for Katniss to think of anything but Prim's smiling face. Her blonde hair tied back in a braid, her bright blue eyes so full of life. But that only ever upset Katniss even more. Prim was dead. Prim had been dead for exactly one year and there was really no way to bring her back.

"I'm not doing so well myself." Katniss replied. "Greasy Sae has to cook for me because we both know how hopeless I am. I spend my time either hunting or lying in bed. Neither does me a lot of good. I haven't got a lot of people to talk to. There is only Haymitch and...Peeta." His name got lodged in Katniss' throat. Peeta was not someone she wanted to think about, either.

Ever since Peeta had got back from Capitol, returning to what was left of District 12, the two had, had almost no contact with each other. They would occasionally see each other through a window or maybe outside on a decently weathered day. But nothing more than that. Peeta's memories were still shiny. He was unsure of what was real and what was not, though it was getting a lot better with every day.

"And Mother does her best to send me the occasional letter. She's travelling between the Capitol and District 13 now, helping out at both of the hospitals there. Her letters are never very long, Prim, but I don't blame her. I know how she feels. We've both lost everything now. The two of us have never gotten on well enough to still want to be a part of the same family. Losing you, Prim...Losing you was the final strand for keeping this family together."

It was true. Katniss and her mother were still in very little contact, neither having any words to say to the other. They ask how they are and what they've been up to. Small acknowledgements just to make sure the other were still alive. Nothing more.

"I-I haven't heard anything from Gale, either." Katniss found this the hardest part to talk about. "He's working in District 2 now. I don't want to talk to him, Prim. Not now, at least. I'm still...Upset. Still grieving over you and so many others, too. I don't blame Gale. I can't blame Gale. He wasn't to know what his bomb could do...Could he?" Katniss shook all those thoughts from her mind. Of course Gale wouldn't have known how powerful his double bomb was. Of course Gale hadn't meant for Coin to use it, killing the last thing Katniss held dear to her.

"They're rebuilding twelve." Katniss quickly changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on the bad thoughts that plagued her mind for most of the time. This was the small chance she was getting to be close to Prim again. "I'm not quite sure what they're doing to it, though. Probably just rebuilding a few houses and shops. No one is living there yet. But they have been building it all back up for at least nine months now." You could see the building works going on as Katniss spoke to her sister. They were off in the distance a bit, starting off in the far side of District twelve.

When Katniss had first found out about the building and what was planned to happen, she was mortified. They were building on a graveyard. It shouldn't have been happening. But she soon warmed up to the idea once she saw the memorial that had been placed where the Justice Building used to stand. It was a nice gesture. And it wasn't as if Katniss could stop the construction once it had begun.

"I wish you could see it here now, Prim." Katniss whispered, slowly bringing her head back to face the flowers. "It's looking better and better every day. Not even like the old District 12. A better one." The teen girl took a flower head in her hand, twirling it around her fingers gently, as if it was Prim's hair. It was something the two had always done when they were young.

"Peeta planted these for you. I hope you like them. Primroses are lovely things. Just like you..." Another few tears strayed down Katniss' face. It wasn't proper crying, it was just the over-whelming sadness. "I wish things could go back to the way they were before. Way back before even father was...Dead." That was a word that Katniss was having a time adjusting to. Everyone was dead. "We were so young, so carefree. We never had to worry about putting food on the table ourselves. The biggest worry we had was school and we would always hate going. But we always did." The real tears were starting to well up in Katniss' eyes now, glassing them over. "If I knew back then what I do now, I would have found a way to escape. The four of us; me, you, mother and father. I would have taken us all out to the forest, never even looking back. We could have survived back then. Now we can't..."

Katniss stopped her talking momentarily, wiping away the tears and trying to swallow down the lump in her throat. The memories were haunting, reality even worse. It was easy to dismiss it all as one big, crazy dream. But it wasn't. It was all real. Nothing really was ever going to be the same again.

"I miss you, my little duck." Katniss sobbed, only bringing out more tears. "I miss everything about you. You were always the one to brighten my days up. Now I have no one do that for me. I miss you, Prim. I love you, Prim."

Katniss lifted her left hand, placing her three middle fingers to her lips. She held her hand out to the small bushes of Primroses. It was an ancient gesture from the original District 12. But it was one Katniss didn't want to lose. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means goodbye to the one you love.

A/N: I'm just gonna finish it there before I drag this out any longer...

And if I drag it out any longer, MORE TEARS WILL FALL FROM MY OWN EYES!

Why do I always do this to myself? I always write sad things knowing what they do to me...

BUT! How was this for my first Hunger Games story/oneshot? I THINK IT WENT WELL! hehe!

Well, for those of you who do not know me, I'm Chloe!

Just wanted to throw that out there because there may be a few of you who do not know me...LOL!

My only problem with writing this is-Besides the uncontrollable amount of tears-I keep writing district twelve instead of District 12. So-I did check over my work, but just in case I missed any-I am sorry if I did that!

I'm thinking of writing a Hunger Games story...Maybe...I've got a MILLION ideas for Hunger Games in my head...But they're all little bits and pieces of a million different ideas. None of them is a full set of a story...That sentence makes no sense. I have not got a full story plot in my head. Much better!

LOL!

OH! Have you guys ever played The Potter Games? I suggest you do if you're obsessed with HG and HP-LIKE ME! hehe! It is soooo funny! I was just purposely killing myself to see what would come up...LOL!

But, if you're Hermione, when Lavender asks to become your ally, LET HER! She kept killing me because I said no...LOL!

Wellllll...I think that's enough rambling for one A/N

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
